1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object securing device. More particularly, the incorporation of a dense hook and loop fastening system projecting from an opening portion of a binder clip.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many occasions where a party desires to removably secure an object to another. One example is removably securing a cellular phone onto a person. One known means of securing a cellular phone to a person is via a case. The case can be in many form factors, such as incorporating a two piece, disengaging clip, a holster (wherein the phone is removed from the holster), and the like. A second example is storage of papers. People take notes on papers, then pin the paper to a corkboard. This places holes in the paper; the pins can fall out, dropping the paper; and the like.
Therefore, a universal temporary holding device is desired for holding various objects in a multiplicity of configurations.